A tale of Survivors and infected
by JMPthewriter
Summary: A Survivor who has lived many years since the infection, Ben has seen everything. Now on the Offensive, he finds a companion in a witch and other survivors and infected as he tries to survive a new, Infected America. Rated M for various offensive content, Includes genderbent special infected, lemon, and possibly a few other surprises
1. Another day in the zombie apocolypse

**Chapter 1: Another day in the zombie apocalypse**

How many times did this scenario play out? Wake up in the morning, check his current safe house, snipe a few infected, sneak out to get food, eat and rest, taunt the special infected. This was his life

His name? Ben, another 19 year old engineer until the 'green flu' hit all over the country. Ever since he's been a skilled survivor, possibly meeting, fighting or befriending other survivors. He's been on the run for most of his days since. He forgot how long it's been, but he thought it had been about 1 year and several months since infection. Of course like many survivors, he's been said to be a 'carrier' of the infection but can't be infected himself. Special infected and bandits are his only true foes, but insane or dangerous survivors are also dangerous.

Since gun supplies ran low, Ben was forced to make his own weapons. With the remains of guns, he's collected enough ammo for an army, and has enough supplies. His only worries were survival

Ben looked outside, _Hm…Another day to survive… _He thought. He looked at his supplies, before placing on his jacket and backpack. Ben then cocked his shotgun and kicked out the door, the safe house having ran out of usefulness. Walking out the quiet alley, the safe house behind him, he went up a ladder on a nearby apartment. He went up the whole entire ladder then reached the top of the stairs and stood at the edge of the building. Overlooking the area, few infected were wandering the streets, But Ben knew better.

"Alright, time to do the usual…" Ben said silently

Lighting a pipebomb, more infected came out as they heard beeping, but it was slightly less then usual. He chucked it onto a car, which started beeping loudly. A whole crowd of infected went crazy on it before it exploded, a giant fire where the mob was

"Well that was easy, wonder where the rest of them were…" He said. He descended down the stairs and wandered onto the street. Curiously, he heard something far off, possibly gun fire, but ignored it.

"Now then, time to head north." He said before running off into the now more quiet, but burning street. He saw a few corpses around with scratch marks and gashes, but kept running along, unaware of what was ahead. Seeing a few infected off in the distance, he fired a warning shot, which they took notice of.

"Yeah! Come at me bastards!" Ben yelled triumphantly. As he said that, Some infected came around. Ben soon started shooting off, easily killing the infected. He knew their weaknesses and was quite experienced at this. He questioned where the special infected where but ignored it

"Is that the-"Before he could finish, a loud, inhumane roar echoed through the streets and as he looked to the source of the sound, behind him, rumbling was felt as he saw one of his worst nightmare: A tank.

"Oh Crap"

The young man realized why there were few infected: the tank must've destroyed them for him while it wandered around. The Huge silhouette of the hulking beast grew closer, and Ben ran for his life.

_Oh crap Oh crap Oh FUCKING crap!_

He dodged into an alley-way across the street, hoping to avoid the tank, but it entered a larger one right next to his. Ben felt the rumbling continued and stopped, trying to fool the tank. However, as he ducked into a nearby door, He stared right into the face of the tank, and went back out and ran into the end of the alley. He arrived at a full suburban neighborhood and ran down to the end, which went into the 'formerly' rich part of the city.

As he ran, he saw infected all across, including a spitter, who threw some acid in the way. Luckily Ben avoided it and luckily outran the horde and tank. Running into streets full of lavish condominiums and other houses, he looked around. The places had been robbed even before the infection hit, but they had become rundown and quite damaged.

As He kept running, He noticed a small one and went in

"Welp, seems I'm safe."

As He locked the door, he ran into a hall as he suddenly felt rumbling

"Or Not…"


	2. Surviving the worst

**Chapter 2: Surviving the worst**

Looking around, only corpses, blood and damaged furniture lay

_Damn! Nothing useful! There must be…_

He looked around until the rumbling of the tank got louder. Searching franticly for a hiding place, he headed down a flight of stairs nearby, which were narrow. Heading down, He smelt several types of different foods, and heard some sort of muffled crying

_Dang it, a witch?! I don't have time for this!_

Ben arrived at the end of the steps, seeing a small set of rooms, most of which except for one got cleaned out and/or were damaged. Looking in, some infected were wandering around, unaware of Ben's presence. He slowly and quietly walked into the only undamaged one before closing it and locking it

"Great, that should at least hold them off…."

Noticing the cries stopped, he looked around. Found crates and bags. Several of them, dropped and/or destroyed, contained a white powder. Coming towards it, he hoped it was not what he thought it was. He sniffed it, realizing it was

_Sugar…_

He looked around the room, but there seemed to be no infected in this room. None the wiser, he decided to place a crate in front of a door, just to be safe. Ben then looked around. Several boxes were placed in some piles while bags were kept in the corner. He shrugged and placed his bag on the back of a box and lied on it

_Well, atleast I get to rest…_

**Witch(?) POV**

Soon, the tired survivor dozed off, unaware of another being in the room. Coming out from the shadows of several boxes, a curious witch emerged, having watched the survivor. She had looked on, wondering what this survivor would do. She crawled over to the door, but was unable to unlock it.

Annoyed that she was stuck with this survivor, she looked back at his sleeping form. Unlike most of his kind, he was surprisingly fit. His face was squared, and seemed much younger then any survivor she had encountered. He featured nice, short blonde hair, A well-rounded face, a shirt and Jacket with some tape on it, along with a backpack and duffle bag. His pants had some dirt and grime, but honestly unremarkable, with army boots. In his hand was a shotgun, which pirked her interest. Though she was more interested in what he had instead of fighting him. Moving along, she crawled onto his legs, and moved his hand out of the way…

**Ben's POV**

As he slept, he was rudely interrupted as he felt his arm being moved. Could've sworn It was clawed. He also felt something warm on him. Startled, he quickly stood up.

_Bump_

He heard a sharp gasp and felt something squishy on his head, so he backed off and looked as who was on him.

And fricken surprise, it was the witch he heard earlier! She had an odd appearance, probably due to her being recently infected. She was much chubbier and more 'fleshy' then her 'sisters'. She has short, Orange hair, a nice round face, looked about her 20s, had a fair, but pale skin tone, possibly Caucasian, and only had a torn tank-top and cycling shorts on her person. She had near-to-no grime or dirt on her, while her claws seemed barely around 4-5 inches, smaller then a fully-developed witch. He also reckoned she had an E or D sized chest, as they were larger then his head. Oddest thing though was that her eyes were orange aswell.

Back to the moment, She looked at him, blushingly, like he did to her. His gun was out of his grip and he wouldn't last with a knife, but he didn't have much to worry for, as the action of accidentally bumping into her boob startled her, and caused her to quickly crawl back at him.

"Uh…"

**Witch(?)'s POV**

_W-What?!_

The witch was startled as she felt her breast bounce slightly as the survivor bumped into it head long. She gasped and jumped back, landing on her butt. She looked at him, startled, and crawled back to the wall.

Her eye landed on his, which surprisingly was a nice, ocean blue. This felt familiar somehow but shrugged it off. She looked at him, frightened and startled at what he might do…

"Uh…"

She relaxed abit but still kept tense. She knew he could do anything right now, and she was prepared to rip him to shreds. However, the survivor did nothing, just examine and stare at her. It was a couple of moments until the witch decided to make the first move, lowering down onto her fours and crawling to the survivor…

**Ben's POV**

He looked on in horror as the witch crawled slowly at him after moments of silence, swaying her hips and agonizingly taking her time to get to him. He moved toward his shotgun, but before he knew it, she had her arm on his, preventing him from getting his shotgun. The witch then raised her hand up in the air. He closed his eyes and knew this was it.

_Is this the end..? Will I—_

Before he could finish his thought, he felt her hand on his face, her fingers wrapped around his head. Opening his eyes, he found her looking at him similarly like he looked at her, only closer.

"Um…"

That was all he managed before he heard a sound: the sound of a charger's grunts. He looked at her, who also noticed the commotion. Not expecting her to listen, he still warned her.

"L-look miss, you need to trust me in th-that we need to hide…"

Oddly enough she responded with a nod and got off him


	3. A New Companion

**Chapter 3: A new companion**

He fully didn't expect her to understand him, but didn't care as he heard the charger check the rooms. He signaled the witch to follow him, and slowly and silently they went behind some boxes and bags. The space was small so he signaled her to sit on him, causing them both to blush, but she complied anyway.

_Huh, a witch that could understand people? Must be 'cause she recently turned…_

As he heard the door break, he held onto her tightly and lifted his finger up to her lips, telling her to keep silent…

**Witch(?)'s POV**

She didn't know why she followed him, or why she had sat with him as the charger entered the room. All she knew was that she atleast had company. As she felt him tighten his grip on her waist, she felt one of his hands rise up and shush her. She got the message loud and clear.

The charger, which seemed to be roaming around for food, looked into the room and had been looking through boxes. After a while, it exited the room, and the survivor relaxed his grip on her.

"Well, we survived…now can you please get off me?" The young survivor asked kindly. The tone felt odd to her. Gave a feeling of warmth for her. She obliged and moved off of him.

**Ben's POV**

The young man got up as soon as she was out of the way. Looking at her, he realized she wasn't like the rest. However he needed to keep his guard up. He looked at her and sized her up. He had been a 5"10, while she however was taller then him. About 6 feet in height. Maybe about only a few inches shorter then a smoker.

"W-well…"

She looked back at him. Sometimes getting a witches attention was bad, but she didn't seem as sad or enraged as a normal witch.

"I m-must be going…" he said nervously. She suddenly whipped around and stared at him

"Do you need anything?"

She shook her head, and as he turned to the door, he could've sworn she smiled as I turned around. _What's up with her?! _He thought as he headed to the door way. As he exited and looked into the hall, he heard the witch's shuffling footsteps. Seeing the infected were either dead or unable to get to him due to the charger's rampage. Most doors had rubble or dead bodies in them. Surprisingly the food(or atleast most of the candy, fruits, vegetables and artificial food in this part of the mansion, which were in bags, was surprisingly untouched other then some blood and damage. Most of the meat was raided or destroyed. Though he didn't notice before, he saw that one of the rooms was caved in and lead to the main floor.

"Huh, didn't notice that…"

He looked at the size of the room. Big enough for several tanks. He turned back to his companion. She seemed unfamiliar with this place, so she stayed back in the doorway. Just looking at her made him feel…odd. He felt his libido rise and wanted to touch her nice…

_NO! Stop thinking that! She's a zombie, you couldn't possibly love her!_

**Witch's(?) POV**

As he looked at her oddly, she took notice, and he turned his gaze from her. She looked at him as he started looking into the room that was caved in. Slowly she shuffled out of her room and, while he was searching through the room, placed a hand upon his back, startling him.

"AAIIIEEE!"

He soon fell back onto his ass, rubbing it. She couldn't help but giggle as he looked at her angrily

"Hey! What'd you do that for?!" He quietly hissed at her. He then took a moment to think before looking back at her

"Look, just…don't startle me like that! We might attract other infected!"

She looked at him dead-panned as he got up. He checked his bag before going up, the witch following him. He looked back at her with a questioning look

"Are…Are you following me?"

She quietly nodded. In meeting this survivor, she found something: Kindness. He was much more then the average survivor…

Snapping from her thoughts, she looked at him expectedly before he sighed in defeat

"Fine…you can come with me. But only until I find a human settlement…" He said as he turned back to getting up. She quickly remembered something and grasped his arm, tugging it and pointing back at the room

"Huh?"

He looked at her and where she was pointing

"You…want to go back?"

She shook her head

"Then … You want sugar?"

She nodded enthusiastically at him. He considered what she wanted until he nodded.

"Alright, I'll get you some sugar.."

**Ben's POV**

Obliging to my new companion's request, he went down and back into the hall. He knew he'd need to stock up on food and supplies before going off on another journey…

_**And That is it for this chapter! Next chapter I'm thinking of going with a future enemy/rival to Ben…or just going with Ben and the witch, whom I shall reveal her backstory and name…**_


	4. Who was the Witch?

**Chapter 4: Who Was the witch?**

_**After considering what to do, I decided to just to the witches origins. Next chapter will be the villain's introduction**_

**Ben's POV**

After stocking up on what ever food he could find, Ben turned my attention to the sugar room. Entering it, He looked around. He didn't want too much, but at the same time, didn't want to little, as it would cause the witch to get hungry or pissed at him. He got an idea then, but finding the perfect bag seemed difficult until…

"Ah! Finally, a bag of sugar!"

He picked it up. It was big enough for his plan. As soon as he got it, he went back into the hall and entered one of the rooms, which was filled with corpses. Searching through the infected, He finally found one with what he needed: a small, medium backpack on one of the corpses.

Crouching down over to examine it. As he pulled it, the corpse, which was of a petite female, suddenly sprung to life, rising up and startling him

:"Argh!"

He stumbled, but then got back up and calmed down as he saw its legs were disabled. As it tried clawing at him, he aimed his pistol at her face…

_**BAM!**_

Whilst it spread more blood on the bag, it allowed for him to pick it up more easily. Getting it off the common infected, he felt something and looked back at the door, seeing his new female companion at the door, staring at him. She looked angrily at his pistol.

"What? This? It's merely a weapon for…other infected. I wouldn't harm you…" He said reassuringly, but shakily. She had just seen him kill another infected. Albiet not as sentient as her, but still a 'sister' for her.

After getting the bag and placing the sugar in it, he found some old water, a few minor things like makup and a mirror, some old chicken, which he threw out, and oddly a bandana. Keeping them in there, he got up and walked to her with the bag, which she stared at curiously.

"Alright, this bag contains some sugar…And Since I can't carry it, would you?"

She looked at him then back at the bag, but nodded quickly.

"Alright, now you'll just have to place your arms out and trust me…"

**Witch's(?) POV**

She looked curiously at the what she knew as a bag. He had asked her to open her arms out, which she didn't object to. She raised her hands while he slipped on one of the straps for the bag. He carefully brings it up her arm until it was on her shoulder. She didn't mind it, but she didn't trust the survivor. Afterwards the other strap was placed on.

"There, all done."

As he let go of the bag, she felt the bag's weight on her, causing her to stumble and fall. While she fell, she waved her hands in the air until she fell on her ass, earning a laugh from the survivor. Not in the mood to kill, she merely pouted and got up. He soon led her out to the hall and into the room that led upstairs

"Alright, let's go up…"

**Ben's POV**

Being the first to go up, he noticed no infected inside. Getting to the top, he looked back to his companion, offering her a hand

"Need help?"

She looked at him suspiciously and at his hand, before placing her hand in his. He pulled her up from the rubble and nodded before sneaking through the hall. Silently he explored several rooms. One seemed to be a large bathroom, another seemed to be a ballroom. Investigating the rooms while avoiding infected, he took particular notice to one that seemed ajar.

With the witch in tow, he entered a girly, but slightly bloody room. Inside were two corpses, a few dolls, a bag, a bed, some shelves and a computer, with a phone with some blood spatter on it. Getting the phone first, he opened it. Surprisingly it had power. Going to the bag next, he found a passport of some sort in one of the bag's compartments. It seemed to be a passport for an airport or something.

"Hello, who could've this belonged to…?"

Lifting it up, he was surprised at what the mugshot showed: the picture of the uninfected version of the witch who was standing next to him. The lady in the picture had freckles, which went away when she was infected, and had a nice complexion. Her eyes were a deep light brown. In the picture her bust didn't seem as different as she was right now. Looking at this and back at the witch, he read the name on the passport.

"June… Cunningham…" he looked up from the passport to the witch in front of him, which earned him a confused look from his companion.

"Your name…is June."

The witch merely looked at him with a curious look. _She must've lost her memory to the infection…_ Ben said. It was gonna be a challenge teaching her name to her.

"Well anyway, let's get going…" he said, grabbing the phone and bag, motioning the witch to come with him. She followed in tow, still with a confused look…

**June's POV**

"Your name…is June"

Was that what she was called before she became what she was now? She pondered this while looking at him. She knew what a name was, but didn't want to know her own. The young man motioned her to come with him. Exiting outside, they entered the main entrance of the mansion.

"Alright, coast's clear. Let's get out of here before any infected come…"

Following the young man, they rushed outside and past some cars and wandering infected. They ran for a while, before the man lightened up as they reached a metal door.

"Yes! A safe house!" He said. She had heard about safe houses. They were places survivor's thought were 'safe'. However, her kind and the big, giant bulky ones could break through the doors easily. Closing it, they found a set of weapons, ammo and 'health packs'. The area was large and comfortable, with a basement, a bathroom, a closet, a bed room, and another metal door on the other side.

"Phew! We're safe here!" The man said, sitting down on what was a couch. June, however, walked near and sat down on the floor

"Uh… would you like to sit down with me?"

The witch looked at him, before shaking her head

"No, I insist!" Said the man. The witch looked at him, before seemingly sighing and sitting down next to him. She soon sat next to him. She could tell they were both uncomfortable. She felt abit to warm, while he also felt abit sweaty

"See, nothing to worry about! Anyway, let's rest here before we move ahead," He said. June however sat cross legged from him as he relaxed…

_**Welp, next episode, I'll show the villain. Hint, he's a sicko…**_


End file.
